


Discovery

by BSBLover2538



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Collars, F/M, Leashes, M/M, Reveal, Surprises, Video, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: After Nick stumbles on a Youtube video featuring Howie, it catapults into something Howie never could have expected from his best friend.
Relationships: Howie Dorough/AJ McLean, Howie Dorough/Leigh Dorough
Kudos: 4





	Discovery

“Hey Brian!” Nick hollered as he got settled down on the couch in his living room. It was an off day from Vegas and he had invited the guys over to hang out after Lauren told him she was going to spend the day with her sister. 

“Yea Frack?” the older blonde called. 

“Go in my study and grab my laptop Frick!” three tilts of heads looked at him strangely. Nick grinned, and waved a hand. 

“I’ll be right there Nick” Brian opened his best friend’s office door and swiped the laptop from the desk on his way back from the bathroom. He padded into the living room and laid it down on Nick’s chest. 

The younger blonde grinned and pulled it open. Howie, AJ, and Kevin all looked at him cluelessly. Nick pulled open YouTube and smirked. He typed in a couple words, and the four groaned when they saw what he pulled up. 

“Why Nick?” Kevin rubbed his forehead as he had pulled up one of their old performances. 

“Reminisce?” he half asked, his expression a cross between hopeful and yearning. He wanted them to see how far they had come. The four softened their looks, and after sighing, nodded softly. 

The five of them huddled around the computer until Howie’s phone went off. He looked at it and stood up, glancing at the others. 

“It’s John, I need to take this,” he said, and walked outside to the patio overlooking Nick’s pool. Nick was still scouring YouTube, and he came across something very interesting. 

“Guys! Remember when Howie went on Britney’s show, and wouldn’t tell us what he did?” at the three nods, he pointed to his laptop. 

“I found a video of it!” 

“What?!” Brian asked, and they all went quiet as they watched the video play. 

Kevin, AJ, Nick, and Brian watched as Britney got on stage and did her usual routine. About a minute in, they saw Howie on the corner of the stage. What happened next shocked them beyond belief. They watched as Britney’s dancers slipped a collar with a leash on Howie, along with a vest not unlike one worn in BDSM scenes. Howie gracefully slipped to all fours, Britney pulling on the leash. 

“Umm....” Kevin couldn’t keep his eyes off the video. He watched as the leash was let go and a dancer picked it up. Howie crawled across the stage on all fours, before being pulled up to dance with Britney and the other dancers. 

“What’s got you four so slack jawed?” Howie came back in the room just as the video was ending, and saw three eyes widened in shock, while AJ’s eyes held something else to them. 

“We just found out exactly what happened the night you were in Britney’s show” Nick said, looking up at Howie as if he didn’t know him. The older man looked at the computer and saw what they had just watched. He shrugged, and smirked a bit. 

“Didn’t expect that did you?” 

“What the hell Howard?!” Kevin stared at him, and Howie grinned. 

“It’s nothing I’m not used to. Who do you think is in charge in the bedroom when I’m home?” Howie revealed, and Brian made a noise of disbelief. 

“Okay I didn’t need to know that!!!” he yelped. Howie rolled his eyes and looked at AJ. The younger man hadn’t said anything, his face speculative. 

“Alex…” Howie asked worriedly. AJ shook his head and looked up at him. 

“What? Damn I wasn’t expecting that” he tried to cover, and Howie peered at him. AJ tried to blow it off, and Howie shook his head. 

Nick, Brian, and Kevin tried to block out of their heads what they had just watched, and AJ remained quiet. The five went back to watching old videos, before putting on a movie and ordering takeout. 

“AJ, you okay? You’ve been quiet for awhile now” Kevin asked in concern, and the younger man smiled at him. 

“I’m good. Just a little tired” he deflected, and the others nodded. Howie knew something was off with his best friend, but knew he wouldn’t get an answer until they were alone. 

A couple hours later, the four guys headed back to the hotel. Howie was relaxing in bed, and wasn’t surprised to hear the knock on his door half an hour later. He opened the door, and let AJ in. The younger man was acting squirrely, and Howie watched him pace a bit. 

“Alexander! What is going on?” Howie asked, a bit impatiently. 

“I want to see you in that collar and leash, along with the vest. Preferably naked” AJ blurted out, Howie blinking in shock. 

“What?” he asked, thinking he didn’t hear his best friend correctly. 

“That video was hot as hell. I want you at my side with the collar and leash, maybe with a couple other things as well” AJ admitted, lowering his head and looking away from Howie. 

Howie groaned internally, now he realized what the look in AJ’s eyes were after they watched the video. He rubbed his head and looked at him. 

“How would you like me to do that? I don’t bring my stuff with me on trips out here. It’s kept in my bedroom at home” AJ looked crestfallen, and Howie sighed softly. 

“Maybe I can get Leigh to overnight my stuff and we can do something Saturday after the show?” he suggested, and AJ brightened up. 

“Could you?” he begged, and Howie threw his head back, rubbing his eyes. 

“Let me talk to Leigh, and I’ll let you know” AJ walked over and kissed Howie on the head, before hugging him. 

“Thank you! Let me know” AJ practically bounced out of the hotel room. Howie flopped back on the bed, and grabbed his phone. He had a phone call to make. 

“Hey love!” Leigh smiled as she picked up the phone. 

“Surprised I didn’t wake you. I’m sorry I should have looked at the time” Howie realized it was nearly midnight in Florida right now. 

“It’s okay, I was watching a movie. What’s going on?” Leigh was settled in her own bed, the TV muted as she spoke to her husband. 

“I need a favor. The boys found something today, something got spilled, and I need you to overnight my collar, leash, vest, and toys to me” Howie bit his lip, knowing Leigh wouldn’t be thrilled. 

“What?! What happened?” Leigh demanded. 

“The boys found a video from the night I was on Britney’s Vegas show, and watched it. I kind of revealed that we do the same thing in our bedroom, and AJ wants me in my collar, leash, whole nine yards. The other three want to bleach their brains” Howie sighed. 

“AJ wants you in your get up? Why did you tell them?” Leigh questioned. 

“It just slipped out when Kevin yelled. I told them it wasn’t anything I wasn’t used to, and that you were in charge in the bedroom when I was home. I’m so sorry love” Howie apologized. 

“You will be making it up to me when you get home little boy. I will send the stuff out, I can tell that you also want to do it as well. You will get it Saturday” Leigh relented. 

“Yes Leigh. Thank you so much for doing this. I can’t wait to be your little boy once again when I get home” Howie shivered a bit, a smile coming to his face. The two moved onto other topics like the boys and how the show had gone.

“I love you Howie, now get some rest. Talk to you tomorrow” Leigh said a little while later. 

“Night Lei, love you” Howie hung up the phone, and grinned. AJ wouldn’t know what hit him in a couple days. 

True to her word, Leigh overnighted the package, and Howie got it on Saturday morning. Rifling through it, it was all there. He tried not to think of the headache he would get bringing it home, but he couldn’t wait to shock AJ with it. 

“My room, thirty minutes after the show,” Howie murmured to AJ that afternoon as he got in the dressing rooms. 

AJ nodded, and the adrenaline started coming back. Thankfully for Howie he was in the hotel where they did the show, so he just had to slip out to the elevators. It would take him less than five minutes to get back, and get himself ready. 

“No, I think I’m gonna let AJ have the control and dress me. I know Leigh loves that sometimes, it gets her in the mood that she needs to be in” Howie thought, and nodded his head. 

Getting through the show was interesting. Howie kept focus, but he couldn’t look at AJ for long periods of time. Thankfully nothing of what they wore was close to what he would be wearing later that night. As the five took their final bow, Howie was the first one off the stage. 

“D, you okay?” Nick asked in concern. Howie was getting dressed unusually quickly. 

“Yes Nick, I just promised Leigh I’d call her. She had something with her mom today, and I want to make sure everything’s okay” Howie lied, and Nick nodded. 

“Tell Leigh I said hello” he smiled. Howie nodded, and finished getting dressed. He said his goodbyes, and dashed to the elevators. Making it up to his room a couple minutes later, Howie took time to breathe. 

“Twenty five minutes” he looked at his watch. He went to the box, and started rifling through it again, and decided to lay everything he had out. Howie shook his head, his wife had literally sent almost all of their toybox. He ducked into the bathroom and washed himself down quickly. 

A knock on his door had Howie grinning. He opened it and saw AJ grinning at him. Inviting the younger man in, AJ laid his eyes on the bed, and he stopped short. All of the toys and tools glared at him, and AJ swallowed harshly, it was like he had just gone through a sudden cold shower. 

“Alex?” Howie asked, seeing his expression. 

“I don’t...I don’t know how to do this,” he admitted, and Howie’s eyes softened. He smiled and came up behind AJ, wrapping his arms around him. 

“It’s okay, I’ll help you out. Why don’t you grab the collar first” Howie whispered, and AJ nodded. Howie let go, and watched AJ pick up the collar, running his hands on the leather. He saw the ring in the middle of it for the leash, and looked at Howie. 

“It would be easier if I knelt down” Howie suggested, and AJ nodded. He swallowed again and found his voice. 

“Kneel” AJ was surprised that his voice stayed even. Howie smiled softly and went to his knees. AJ marveled at the instant obedience. He walked over and ran a hand down Howie’s face, and over his neck. The older man extended it, and AJ took the collar in both hands. He wrapped it around Howie’s throat, loving how it fit Howie’s neck exactly. After securing it, he stepped back, and gasped softly. 

“Howie…” he whispered. 

“It’s okay Alex. You won’t hurt me. I’ll guide you through this. Just do what comes naturally. Everything on that bed has been used on me, and I am okay with all of it. If it becomes an issue for me, I will say something. I’ve been doing this for a long time, longer than any of you think” Howie tried to reassure his best friend. AJ nodded, and went back to the bed. 

He grabbed the leash, and clipped it to the collar. Tugging gently on it, Howie visibly relaxed and looked up at AJ. The younger man saw Howie’s reaction and calmed a bit himself. AJ got a bit braver and grabbed the vest. He held it in his hand as he looked at Howie. 

“Strip” the order came, and Howie grinned as he took his shirt off, and moved to his shorts. Looking up at AJ, he waited for his nod. 

“Continue” Howie quickly was naked, and AJ took a minute to circle and admire Howie on his knees, naked, collared, and leashed. He could feel the nervousness ebbing away. Running his hand down Howie’s chest, he grinned feeling the goosebumps on the older man’s skin. 

“Arms up” AJ remembered how the dancers got the vest on Howie in the video. Lifting his arms, Howie hissed a bit at the coolness of the leather on his bare skin. AJ noticed something a little different about the vest that Howie owned, compared to the one that he wore in the video. 

“What’s this strap for?” he asked, gesturing to the strap dangling between Howie’s legs. AJ got the rest of the vest tightened around Howie’s chest. Howie licked his lips and looked up at AJ. 

“It goes around my cock, almost like a cock ring. If you were to bend me in any way, it would cause my cock to stretch with it” Howie softly spoke. AJ’s eyes widened, and he bit his lip. 

“Can I see what it looks like on you?” he asked, and Howie nodded. AJ slipped the ring around Howie’s cock, and pushed the older man’s shoulders back a bit. Seeing the stretching happening, and Howie groaning a bit, AJ bit back a moan. 

“Damn!” he whispered. He righted Howie, and started circling again, and looking back at the bed. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to add anything else. He didn’t know what else to do. 

Seeing the unsure look on AJ’s face, Howie nudged him a bit. AJ looked down at his best friend. 

“Why don’t you stand me up, and see what my cock does. Leigh loves it, and I know you’ll enjoy it as well” Howie suggested. AJ pulled Howie’s arm up, and watched as Howie’s cock pulled up as he stood up straight. 

“Shit!” AJ groaned as Howie whimpered a bit from the flash of pain. Looking into his best friend’s brown eyes, Howie nodded that he was okay. AJ got an idea and ran his hand over the tip of Howie’s cock. 

“Fuck” Howie hissed, and AJ smirked a bit. He picked up the leash, and Howie gracefully went to all fours, just as he had in the video. AJ walked around the hotel room, thankful it was one of the larger ones that had multiple rooms. Howie stayed close, and loved being led around the rooms. 

“I’m shocked you were willing to do this with me” AJ commented, and tugged on the leash a bit. Howie looked up as AJ settled down on the bed, with Howie close to his legs. 

“I knew it wasn’t about sex, and that you just wanted to see me in all of this. You are my best friend, and I am comfortable being naked around you. How many wank fests did we get up to in the locker rooms growing up?” Howie smirked, and AJ groaned. 

“Don’t remind me. Thank god we grew out of that” AJ shook his head, and Howie chuckled lightly. 

“Did you want to try the whip? I know Britney used that on me, and Leigh does as well. I enjoy the pain it gives me. But I understand if it’s too much for you right now” Howie got serious, and looked at AJ. 

The younger man looked at the implement on the bed. He had seen how Howie reacted to it, but he didn’t think he could cause pain to his best friend, not tonight. 

“No, not tonight” AJ shook his head, and Howie nodded understandingly. 

“Are you okay with this now?” Howie asked, and AJ nodded. “Yes, I was running on adrenaline when I saw the video. It wasn’t until I saw all the stuff that I got spooked and realized I didn’t know anything about it.” 

Howie smiled and nodded, resting his head on AJ’s leg. The younger man kept hold of the leash, and tipped Howie back a bit, letting him feel the restriction on his cock. Howie groaned and AJ grinned. 

“I am going to have to wank after you leave” Howie huffed, and AJ snickered. He loved having control, but still giving Howie some pleasure. AJ led Howie around once more before stopping the older man. 

“Are you okay?” he asked as he removed the leash, and took the ring off Howie’s cock. 

“I’m perfect, what about you?” Howie asked, his brown eyes looking at the younger man in concern. 

“I’m good. This has been fun, and I’m glad I did it. I’m gonna take everything off, and you can get dressed again” AJ leaned down, taking the collar and vest off. Howie got up and got dressed. He gathered everything up, and put it away again. 

“Hey, we still have another two weeks left, want to do it again? Maybe with some different toys next time?” AJ looked at his best friend. Howie shivered a bit, the thought was intriguing. 

“Sure, we can do it Thursday night, it would give us more time as well since we don’t have a show that night” Howie offered, and AJ grinned. 

“Works for me. I might pick up some different things for you to try, just for the two of us” AJ smirked. Howie looked at him before shaking his head. 

“I’ve created a monster” he muttered, and AJ chuckled loudly. 

“Alright I loved tonight, but I’m tired and need to wank before bed. I’ll see you in the morning. Love ya Alex” Howie smiled softly, and AJ got the hint. He hugged the older man before leaving the room. 

“Goddamnit” Howie muttered as he moved to the bathroom. One shower later, and he was satisfied. Laying in bed, he found himself excited for Thursday night. Howie couldn’t wait to see what AJ would come up with, and he now knew he’d be lugging his bedroom stuff with him to Vegas often. Turning off the light, Howie thought that might not be a bad thing, and he couldn’t wait to tell Leigh tomorrow. It was the start of a new adventure, and Howie couldn’t wait to explore this with his best friend. 


End file.
